Sitä Kutsutaan Juonitteluksi
by Wex-sama
Summary: Suomi ja Ruotsi ovat viimein päätymässä yhteen onnellisina ja jopa Tanska on tajunnut pysyä poissa tieltä. Mutta pakkaa saapuvatkin sekoittamaan Ahvenanmaa ja Gotlanti, jotka eivät ole tyytyväisiä isoveljiensä läheisistä väleistä...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Sitä kutsutaan juonitteluksi  
**Author:** WeX (aka. minä)  
**Rating:** K-13  
**Genre:** Humor varmaan...  
**Pairing:** SuFin, mahdollisesti jotain muitakin...  
**Warnings:** Hieman kiroilua, Twilightin dissausta ja kaksimielisiä viittauksia (ja huonoa kirjoitusjälkeä)

Juu, minulle heitettiin tämmöinen haaste. Toivon, että pidätte.

* * *

"Miksi minunkin pitää tulla mukaan?" kuului valitus Suomen eteisestä. Vaaleatukkainen mies huokaisi väsyneesti ja katsoi nuorta, arviolta kolmetoistakesäistä tyttöä, joka oli ristinyt käsivartensa rintakehänsä päälle ja murjotti kuin pikkulapsi.

"Älä viitsi, kuulostat aivan kakaralta. Sitä paitsi, mitä tekemistä sinulla muka on kotona? Voit aivan hyvin tulla mukaani Su-Sanin luokse", Suomi tiedusteli kulmat koholla ja pörrötti tytön lyhyehköjä, vaaleita hiuksia kevyesti. Tämä puolestaan mulkoili häntä siihen malliin, että repisi kohta toisen pään irti ja läpsäisi hänen kätensä pois.

"Kiitos typerän ideasi, joudun perumaan treffini Latvian kanssa", Ahvenanmaa puuskahti vihaisesti. Suomi naurahti hyväntahtoisesti.

"Latvia on liian vanha sinulle", hän huomautti, "Ja jos jatkat mulkoiluasi tuohon malliin, hän varmaan pyörtyisi pelosta", hän lisäsi, kun Ahvenanmaa avasi suunsa protestia varten.

"Mutta nii-chan!" vaaleatukkainen tyttö otti käyttöön viimeisen oljenkortensa. "Mitä tekemistä minulla on siellä?"

Edes isoveli-nimityksen käyttö ei saanut Suomea muuttamaan mieltään.

"Kai sinä ja Gotlanti jotain keksitte."

Se ajatus ei ollut edes käynyt Ahvenanmaan mielessä. Gotlanti oli hänen paras ystävänsä ja heillä oli aina yhdessä hauskaa, oli paikka ja aika mikä tahansa. Ainoa ongelma sattui olemaan, että Sealand ilmaantuisi ja pyörisi heidän jaloissaan jatkuvasti.

"Sealand on Englannin luona yötä", Suomi näytti lukevan hänen ajatuksensa. Ahvenanmaa huokaisi.

"Mennään sitten."

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Deathglare. Or can I call you... Sverige?" tanskalaismies lausui ja virnisti niin leveästi, että olisi helposti voinut nuolla korvansa puhtaiksi. Ruotsi kääntyi ja lähetti tälle pahimman mulkaisunsa vähään aikaan.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet? Ja mitä tuo äskeinen oli?" hän kysyä töksäytti. Suomí oli tulossa pian, eikä hän todellakaan kaivannut Tanskan läsnäoloa lisäksi. Onneksi Norja ja Islantikin olivat paikalla. Ehkä he onnistuisivat pitämään hänet aisoissa.

"Hän katseli eilen James Bond - leffamaratonia", Islanti selitti epämääräisesti. Norja oli syventynyt lukemaan kirjaa. Sitä taas ei tiennyt kukaan, miten hän onnistui keskittymään siihen seisten ja Tanskan möykätessä vieressä.

"Kunhan tulimme käymään. Oletkos Finlandia nähnyt viime aikoina?" Tanska kyseli iloisesti, välittämättä Ruotsin mulkoilusta.

"Hän on tulossa..." silmälasipäinen mies vastasi hiljaa, kun jonkin huoneen ovi avattiin ja ruskeatukkaisen tytön pää pilkisti esiin.

"Onko Ålandkin tulossa?" tyttö kysyi uteliaana. Kaikki neljä miestä kääntyivät katsomaan häntä. Juuri samalla hetkellä, kun ovikello soi. Ruotsi meni avaamaan. Ovella seisoivat Suomi ja Ahvenanmaa, joista jälkimmäinen asteli suoraan sisälle, riisuen takkinsa. Gotlanti puhkesi hymyyn.

"Minä kun luulin, että sinun piti mennä ulos Latvian kanssa", hän totesi ja astui eteiseen. Tämän kuullessaan Tanska ja Islanti kääntyivät katsomaan ensin häntä, sitten Ahvenanmaata.

"Niin piti, mutta nii-chan sotki suunnitelmat", Ahvenanmaa vastasi hieman tuohtuneena ja vilkaisi olkansa yli Suomea, jonka Ruotsi oli kaapannut syleilyynsä. Tyttö teki yökkäävän eleen ja asteli sitten Gotlannin luokse. Islanti ihmetteli hetken, miten Ahvenanmaa kehtasi kutsua Suomea isoveljeksi, mutta toisaalta, hän oli tyttöä paljon vanhempi. Tytöt tulivat vilkaisseeksi Norjaa.

"Mitä sinä luet?" he kysyivät yhteen ääneen. Norjalainen nosti katseensa kirjan riveiltä.

"Epäilystä", tämä vastasi sillä monotonisella äänellään. Gotlanti nyrpisti nenäänsä.

"Kuinka sinä voit lukea sitä? Siis, onhan Twilight ihan hyvä sarja, mutta se Bella on säälittävä! Ja ne leffat ovat ihan surkeita!" hän kritisoi. Norjan kulmat kurtistuivat.

"Bellahan on koko sarjan paras hahmo."

"Eipä ole! Se on pelkästään säälittävä!"

"Niin. Ei siinä ole järkeä, jos potee koko ajan huonoa omatuntoa jostain", Ahvenanmaa yhtyi bestiksensä sanoihin. Oikeastaan hän ei ollut lukenut ensimmäistäkään Twilight - sarjan kirjaa, saati nähnyt elokuvia, mutta Gotlannin kommenttien perusteella hän osasi päätellä jotain.

"Onpas", Norja intti, nyt hieman hermostuneena siitä, että hänen suosikkihahmoaan arvosteltiin niin murskaavasti.

"Eipäs ole!"

"Onpas!"

"Eipäs!" tytöt kiljaisivat yhteen ääneen. Ahvenanmaa repäisi kirjan Norjalta. Tämän katse muuttui jäätäväksi.

"Tänne se", hän sihahti vaarallisen kuuloisesti. Vaaleatukkainen tyttö pudisti päätään.

"Minä annan sinulle paremman kirjan. Yhden henkilön nimi on siinä Norja, erona että se on tyttö", hän sanoi ja otti mukanaan olleesta muovikassista paksun kirjan, jonka ojensi toiselle. Norja silmäili kirjaa hetken.

"Miten luulet minun pystyvän lukemaan tuota. Se on kirjoitettu suomeksi", hän huomautti.

"Opettelet suomea. Yksinkertaista, rakas Watson!" yllättävän pitkään hiljaa pysynyt Tanska yhtäkkiä sanoi ja virnisti. Norja pyöräytti silmiään "ystävänsä" naiiviudelle ja Sherlock Holmes - fraaseille. Ei olisi uskonut, että Tanskakin oikeasti lukisi jotain kirjoja.

Gotlanti ja Ahvenanmaa katsoivat toisiaan yhteisymmärryksen merkiksi, nähtyään veljiensä läheiset tekemiset.

"Me tästä lähdemmekin", he sanoivat.

"Ja jätämme teidät homoilemaan rauhassa", Gotlanti lisäsi ja sai osakseen vihaisen katseen Ruotsilta.

"Puhut kuin siinä olisi jotain pahaa", tämä sanoi toruvasti, mutta hänen pikkusiskonsa ei ollut kuulevinaan.

* * *

Päästyään Gotlannin huoneeseen tytöt istahtivat lattialle. Gotlanti napsautti radion päälle ja sieltä alkoi kuulua jotain ruotsinkielistä poppia.

"Jotain pitää tehdä!" hän totesi. Ahvenanmaa kohotti kulmiaan hiukan hämmentyneenä.

"Mille?"

"Sille, kun nii-chan ja Finland... tiedät kyllä, mitä tarkoitan."

"Niinpä. Kamalaa ajatella, että he ovat päätymässä yhteen", Ahvenanmaa nyökkäsi ja nojasi kämmeniinsä, "Mutta mitä me voimme tehdä?"

Gotlannin kasvoille nousi juoni ilme ja tämä virnisti pahaenteisesti.

"Yksinkertaista, rakas Watson. Pilaamme heidän suhteensa."

* * *

Parasta varmaan myöntää, että en ole lukenut/katsonut yhtään Twilight-sarjaa. Mollaukseni perustuvat lähinnä siskoni mielipiteisiin (toisaalta eipähän sekään sanonut, että ne leffat ihan surkeita ovat...)


	2. Chapter 2

"No niin, Sherlock. Millainen suunnitelma?" Ahvenanmaa tiedusteli pienesti hymyillen. Gotlanti kaivoi kirjoituspöytänsä laatikosta esiin paperia ja kynän.

"Kerätkäämme ideoita", hän vastasi ja laski tarvikkeet lattialle. Tytöt hiljenivät ja miettivät sopivaa strategiaa, millä tuhota heidän veljiensä lämpimät välit.

"Hmmmm... soitetaan Venäjälle ja pyydetään häneltä apua", Gotlanti ehdotti hetken päästä siniset silmät kirkkaina. Ahvenanmaa katsoi häntä murhaavasti.

"Älä edes kuvittele. Minä en kaipaa sitä psykopaattia yhtään lähemmäs kotiani, kuin mitä hän jo on", hän sihahti ja ravisti päätään. Hänen ruskeatukkainen ystävänsä huokaisi pettyneesti ja kumitti äsken kirjoittamansa tekstin pois paperilta.

"Neiti on sitten hyvä ja keksii itse", hän puuskahti. Ahvenanmaa huokaisi.

"Avun pyytäminen on kyllä ihan hyvä idea, mutta ei missään nimessä Venäjältä."

"No keneltä sitten? Danmarkilta vai?"

"Hän saattaisi olla parempi vaihtoehto."

* * *

"Daaaanmaaaark!" blondi mies ei ollut kuulevinaan kahden varhaisteini-ikäisen tytön huutoa, vaan makasi yhä sohvalla ja jatkoi television töllötystään. Sieltä tuli taas joku James Bond - leffa. Kyllä, eilen alkanut maraton jatkui edelleen. Norja luki pöydän ääressä Epäilystä, jonka oli kuin ihmeen kaupalla onnistunut varastamaan takaisin tytöiltä ja Islanti pyöritteli peukaloitaan, välillä vilkuillen toiseen ja välillä kolmanteen suuntaan. Hän nosti katseensa, kun Ahvenanmaa ja Gotlanti saapuivat olohuoneeseen.

"Danmark! Maa kutsuu!" Ahvenanmaa kiekaisi tanskalaisen korvan juuressa. Tämä murahti jotain epäselvää hyvin ruotsimaisesti, mikä oli ironista, irroittamatta katsettaan ruudusta hetkeksikään. Tytöt huokaisivat tismalleen samaan aikaan ja Gotlanti veti kunnolla henkeä.

"Kuule sinä vähä-älyinen olutta kittaava ääliö! Irrota ne silmäsi telkkarista ja nosta se iso perseesi _minun_ sohvaltani!" ruskeatukkainen tyttö kiljui täyttä kurkkua. Tanska näytti viimein säpsähtävän transsistaan ja mulkaisi tyttöjä murhaavasti. Islanti ja Norja katsahtivat toisiinsa. Tästä ei välttämättä seuraisi mitään hyvää...

"Pidä sinä kakara se turpasi kiinni! Norge, missä minun kirveeni on?"

"Jätit sen kotiin."

"No voi saatana!"

"Lopeta kiroilu, täällä on lapsia."

"Niin, sinä ainakin, Island!"

"Pää kiinni."

"Kiitos samoin!"

"Hei, nyt eksyttiin asiasta!"

Hetken päästä, kun Tanska oli rauhoittunut, voitiin viimein aloittaa keskustelu.

"No mikä nyt on niin hemmetin tärkeää, kun piti leffatuokioni keskeyttää?" Tanska tiedusteli, yhä hieman ärtyneenä. Ahvenanmaa ja Gotlanti katsoivat toisiaan merkittävästi.

"Me tarvitsemme apuasi", he vastasivat yhteen ääneen. Vanhimman pohjoismaan ilme vaihtui sekunnin miljoonasosassa hämmästyneeseen ja tämä kallisti päätään kuin lapsi, joka oli jäänyt kiinni seinätapettien repimisestä ja esitti viatonta.

"Sanokaa se uudelleen", hän pyysi. Ahvenanmaa huokaisi.

"Me tarvitsemme apuasi." Tanskan naama vääntyi leveään virneeseen.

"JEE! Kuulitko, Norge? Kerrankin joku haluaa _minun_ apuani!" hän hehkutti. Norjalainen huokaisi ja Islanti pyöräytti silmiään. Tyypillistä Tanskaa.

"No, miten voin auttaa, _damer_?" tanskalainen kääntyi takaisin tyttöjen puoleen. Nämä vilkaisivat toisiaan ja Ahvenanmaa tönäisi ystäväänsä, kehottaen äänettömästi tätä aloittamaan.

"Me emme oikein pidä siitä, että nii-chan ja Finland ovat niin läheisiä keskenään. Sille pitää tehdä jotain. Ja Åland ei halunnut, että pyydämme Venäjältä apua, joten päätimme kysyä sinulta", Gotlanti selitti. Tanskan kulmat kurtistuivat ja tämä näytti miettivän.

"Hetkinen, pidättekö te minua jonain suhteenhajottajana?" hän kysyi epäilevästi. Tytöt katsoivat toisiaan, sitten Tanskaa ja nyökkäsivät. Tämä tuhahti.

"Törkeää. Mutta mitä minun pitäisi tehdä?" Gotlanti hymyili. Tanskan urputuksesta huolimatta he olivat jo taivutelleet hänet puolelleen. Tytöt kertoivat suunnitelmansa miehelle ja näyttivät unohtaneen erään tärkeän seikan. Norja ja Islanti sattuivat olemaan kuuloetäisydellä.

"Annammeko me heidän todella toteuttaa tuon?" Islanti kysyi veljeltään, kun kolmikko oli lähtenyt olohuoneesta. Norja huokaisi ja sammutti television, joka oli jäänyt Tanskalta auki.

"Siitä ei kyllä tule seuraamaan mitään hyvää, joten ehkä meidän pitäisi tehdä myös jotain."

* * *

Samaan aikaan Suomen "rakkaan" itänaapurin kotona...

"Isoveliiii! Missä sinä oleeeeet? Tule esiin, jotta voimme mennä naimisiin!" tuttu ääni ja vieläkin tutumpi huuto saivat Venäjän jäykistymään paikalleen. Hän oli juuri aikeissa lähteä työhuoneestaan, mutta koska Valko-Venäjä selvästi parveili käytävällä, päätti hän jättää sen tekemättä.

"ISOVELI! Missä helvetissä sinä olet? Esiin tällä sekunnilla!" seuraava huuto kuulosti enemmänkin kirkaisulta. Mutta sen yli suurvaltio erotti myös toiset askeleet. Taivaalle kiitos talon hyvästä akustiikasta.

"Ai...V-Valko-Venäjä. Hyvää päivää", kuului Liettuan hermostunut tervehdys.

"Kuules ruipelo. Kerro minulle heti, missä isoveli oikein on!" Valko-Venäjä töksäytti epäkohteliaasti. Venäjä pidätteli hengitystään. Jos Liettua ohjaisi hänen siskonsa tänne, hän todellakin pieksisi miehen niin, että tämä makaisi sairaalassa vähintään kolme vuosisataa.

"Ai... hän taitaa olla yläkerrassa, luulisin", Liettua vastasi hieman pelokkaan kuuloisesti. Vaaleatukkainen nainen ei edes vaivautunut kiittämään, vaan kenkien kopinasta päätellen ohitti Liettuan katsomatta tätä kahdesti.

Vähän ajan päästä Venäjä viimein uskalsi astua pois piilopaikastaan. Valko-Venäjä oli kuitenkin varmasti vielä talossa, joten turvallisinta oli lähteä pois. Vilkaistuaan nopeasti molempiin suuntiin, kuin olisi ylittämässä suojatietä, suurvaltio pinkaisi juoksuun, kohti ulko-ovea. Valitettavasti miehen askeleet olivat sen verran kovaääniset, että varmasti joka ikinen talossa oleskelija kuuli ne. Juuri kun Venäjä oli päässyt ovelle, hänen takaansa kuului tuttu "isoveli" - huuto. Kyllä, hänen pikkusiskonsahan siellä perässä juoksi.

"WÄÄÄ! Häivy!" Venäjä kiljaisi hyvin epämiehekkäästi ja juoksi kovempaa kuin olympiavoittaja, kohti Suomen taloa. Siellä hän olisi turvassa.

* * *

"Suomi? SUOMI! Apua, päästä minut sisälle!" Venäjä jyskytti ovea. Valko-Venäjä oli seurannut häntä koko matkan tänne asti, eikä ollut edes kaukana hänestä enää.

"Voi helvetti, jos se on mennyt Ruotsin luo. Miksi juuri tänään?" suurvaltio vaikeroi, kun hänen ametistisilmänsä havaitsivat jotain pihatiellä. Hän juoksi lähemmäs tarkastelemaan kohdettaan. Kyllä, aito ferrari! Venäjällä ei ollut hajuakaan, mistä Suomi oli sellaisen saanut, mutta nyt sillä ei ollut mitään väliä. Kun hän oli vieläpä kerran varastanut Suomen vara-avaimet kaikkeen mahdolliseen, löytyi häneltä myös tämän auton avain. Suurvaltio hyppäsi kyytiin ja kaasutti lainaferrarilla kohti Ruotsin kotia.


	3. Chapter 3

"Suo-oomi, Fiinland in my heaaaart...foreeveer..." Suomen ja Ruotsin hiljainen keskustelu katkesi lauluun. Mutta se ei ollut kyseisen kappaleen alkuperäinen versio. Tämä oli paljon kamalampi, sillä laulajan sävelkorva oli selvästi lähtenyt lomailemaan Havaijille ja joutunut siellä hain syömäksi. Kohta keittiöön tallusti Tanska, yhä laulaen samaa kappaletta hyvin epävireisesti. Ruotsi kurtisti kulmiaan ja Suomi taas kohotti omiaan.

"Mitä nyt, Tanska?" hän kysyi hiukan ihmeissään. Vanhin pohjoismaa lopetti laulunsa ja virnisti korvasta korvaan. Yks kaks, tämä nappasi suomalaisen syliinsä kuin morsiamen ikään ja hymyili ruotsalaiselle, joka nousi myös ylös ja mitä ilmeisimmin aikoi repiä hänen kaikki raajansa irti.

"Mitä sinä..."

"Anteeksi, Sverige. Lainaan rakastasi hetken", hän huikkasi, ennen kuin häipyi Suomi mukanaan ovesta pihalle. Ruotsi pomppasi ylös tuoliltaan ja olisi varmasti rynnännyt perään, ellei jonkun käsi olisi tarttunut häntä olkapäästä. Silmälasipäinen mies käänsi päätään. Hänen takanaan seisoivat Norja ja Islanti.

"Turha lähteä tuota idioottia listimään. Kuuntele ensin", Norja sanoi painottaen sanoja _idiootti_ ja _kuuntele_. Ruotsalainen huokaisi ja istui takaisin alas, kun Norja päästi irti hänen olkapäästään. Veljekset vetivät itselleen myös tuolit. Islanti katsoi norjalaista kysyvästi. Tämä nyökkäsi, kehottaen äänettömästi toista aloittamaan.

"Koko juttu on Gotlandin ja Ålandin juoni", Islanti aloitti. Ruotsin kulmat kurtistuivat vihaisen näköisesti ja katse kertoi jatkamaan.

"He pyysivät Danmarkilta apua ja sinä tiedät kyllä, millainen hän on", Norja jatkoi silmiään pyöritellen. "He sattuivat selittämään koko jutun olohuoneessa ja me kuulimme sen. Joten ajattelimme, että sinun olisi hyvä tietää."

* * *

Pihalle päästyään Tanska laski suomalaisen alas nurmikolle ja istahti maahan itsekin.

"Mitä tämä nyt on olevinaan?" Suomi kysyi hieman pöllämystyneenä. Tanska naurahti.

"Anteeksi, pikkusiskosi ja Gotland vain pyysivät minulta hieman apua suunnitelmaansa", hän vastasi. Suomi kohotti kulmiaan.

"Mihin suunnitelmaan?"

"No, he eivät oikein ole tyytyväisiä sinun ja Sverigen läheisiin väleihin, mikäli olet sattunut huomaamaan", vanhempi pohjoismaa selitti hiukan anteeksipyytävän kuuloisesti. "Joten he yrittävät tuhota teidän lupaavan suhteenne, jonka tieltä jopa minä olen pysynyt poissa."

Suomi ei voinut kuin naurahtaa viimeiselle kommentille, mutta vakavoitui melkein heti.

"Mitä heillä oikein sitten on sitä vastaan?" hän ihmetteli. Tanskalainen kohautti olkiaan.

"Danmark! Saakelin petturi!" kuului vihainen huudahdus jostain. Molemmat miehet katselivat ympärilleen etsien äänen lähdettä. Ahvenanmaa astui esiin kompostin takaa, nenäänsä pidellen. Hänen piilopaikkansa ei tarjonnut mitään sulotuoksuja.

"Et sinä olisi saanut kertoa!" tyttö ärähti vihaisesti ja paiskasi Tanskaa kivellä, jonka tämä kylläkin väisti. Suomi nousi ylös rauhoittelemaan pikkusiskoaan.

"Mitä teillä on minun ja Su-Sanin suhdetta vastaan?" hän kysyi niin rauhallisella ja pikemminkin isällisellä äänellä kuin vain pystyi. Ahvenanmaa mulkaisi häntä.

"No ei se minun mielestäni ihan hyväksyttävä juttu, kun isoveljeni seurustelee parhaan kaverini isoveljen kanssa", hän vastasi kädet puuskassa. Suomi oli aikeissa sanoa jotain, mutta lauseen alku peittyi auton kovaääniseen hurinaan. Hän, Ahvenanmaa ja Tanska käänsivät katseensa pihatielle.

"Mitä? Minun ferrarini!" Suomi ehti kiljaista. Seuraava yllätys oli, että autosta ampaisi ulos kuin tuli hännän alla eräs hyvin tuttu suurvaltio, joka myös Venäjänä tunnetaan.

"Venäjä?" pääsi hämmentyneen Tanskan suusta. Mainittu valtio ei kiinnittänyt häneen mitään huomiota, vaan syöksyi heti Suomen luo.

"SUOMI! AUTA MINUA!" venäläinen parkui. Suomi kohotti kulmiaan kysyvästi, mutta ei sanonut vielä mitään. Venäjä oli pitänyt sen verran kovaa meteliä, että Norja, Gotlanti, Islanti ja Ruotsikin olivat tulleet ulos. Gotlanti avasi suunsa kysyäkseen jotain, mutta Ahvenanmaa oli nopeampi.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?"

"Se hullu nainen on kannoillani!" Venäjä kiljui hyvin epämiehekkäästi ja näytti siltä, että purskahtaisi kohta itkuun. Suomi yritti rauhoitella miestä. Seurasi vaivaantunut hetki, jolloin ei kuulunut muuta kuin suurvaltion parkumista. Lopulta Norja sai ehdotetuksi, että mentäisiin sisälle. Ruotsin ilmeestä näkyi, että hän oli suuresti tätä vastaan, mutta päätti jättää väittelemisen sikseen. Hetken päästä he kaikki kahdeksan istuivat keittiössä. Suomalainen oli saanut Venäjän viimein rauhoitettua.

"Minä kun luulin, ettet sinä halunnut häntä tänne", Gotlanti totesi. Ahvenanmaa tuhahti.

"En niin. Hän tuli itse. Eikä olisi enää mitään järkeä pyytää häneltä apua, kun eräs ääliö vesitti jo koko jutun", vaaleatukkainen vastasi ja loi paljonpuhuvan silmäyksen Tanskaan, joka vihelteli paikallaan viattoman näköisenä.

"Aioitteko te pyytää HÄNELTÄ apua?" Ruotsin silmät olivat laajenneet kananmunan kokoisiksi ja ne näyttivät siltä, kuin pulpahtaisivat kohta pois kuopistaan.

"Minä ehdotin sitä, mutta Åland ei jostain kumman syystä suostunut", Gotlanti sanoi.

"Apua mihin?" Venäjä yllättäen kysyi. Tytöt vilkaisivat toisiinsa ja sitten veljiään, joiden katseet pakottivat vaikenemaan.

"Sverigen ja Finlandin erottamiseen", he sanoivat yhtä aikaa. Suurvaltion ilme vaihtui ihailtavan nopeasti virnistykseen.

"Olisitte heti sanoneet. Autan mielelläni", hän totesi, mutta Ahvenanmaa pudisti päätään.

"Ei kiitos. Ei millään pahalla, mutta luulen, että sinun on parempi vain pysyä Kiinan tai jonkun muun sinulle sopivamman tyypin kanssa. Nii-chan ei oikein ole sinulle sopiva", hän valehteli pikaisesti ja sai osakseen virnistyksen Grönlannilta. Molemmathan tiesivät Venäjän ja Suomen olevan loistava pari. Mutta koska ensiksi mainittu sattui olemaan hieman... vinksahtanut, oli parempi pitää mölyt mahassaan.

* * *

Parin tunnin ja viiden kahvikupillisen jälkeen Islanti viimein tuli kysyneeksi erään kysymyksen, johon kukaan ei ollut vielä saanut oikein vastausta.

"Niin mitä sinä muuten teet täällä?" saarivaltio tiedusteli ja katsoi Venäjää. Tämä huokaisi.

"Enkö muka jo sanonut? Valko-Venäjä jahtasi minua Suomen talolle asti. Pääsin onneksi pakenemaan hänen ferrarillaan. Mistä muuten olet saanut sen?" suurvaltio selitti.

"Sain sen Italialta lahjaksi viime jouluna. Mutta mistä sinä sait avaimet?" Suomi ihmetteli kulmat koholla.

"Tulin kerran varastaneeksi kaikki vara-avaimesi", Venäjä virnisti ja roikotti suurta avainnippua suomalaisen nenän edessä. Tämän mustikkasilmät suurenivat.

"Sinullako ne olivat? Tänne ne!" hän kiljaisi ja säntäsi jälleen kerran henki kurkussa pakenevan venäläisen perään. Jäljelle jäänyt kuusikko katsoi heidän peräänsä.

"Jaahas, silläviisiin", Tanska totesi _hitaasti. _Norja kääntyi katsomaan tyttöjä.

"Ettehän te enää yritä rikkoa heidän välejään?" öljyvaltio varmisti tiukalla äänensävyllä. Tytöt pudistivat päitään.

"Emme. Meidän veljemme yhdessä on parempi, kuin Finland Venäjän tai Sverige Danmarkin kanssa", he vastasivat. Tämän kuullessaan Tanskan ja Ruotsin silmät suurenivat.

"Mitä helvettiä te tuommoisia edes kuvittelette!" molemmat karjaisivat ja syöksyivät tirskuvan tyttökaksikon perään. Islanti kääntyi katsomaan Norjaa.

"Päättyvätkö tarinat useinkin näin?"

"Vain sarjakuvat", norjalainen vastasi. "Toisaalta tämä ei kyllä ole sellainen..."


End file.
